Dragon
: '' For other uses, see Dragon (disambiguation)'' For the buff granted by Dragons see: Dragons, also known as drakes, are powerful monsters that can be found in . Their camp is located in the river alcove on the lower right side of the battlefield. Lore are winged, elemental-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. The most powerful dragons have World Rune shards within them, which gives them their elemental powers. Types of Dragons There are five types of dragons: * , , , and drake. * . The first four types are globally known as Elemental Drakes, which permanently grant a stack when slain, granting various effect based on the dragon killed. The grants a temporary buff called . Elder Dragons beyond the first for the same team grant , which is twice as effective and lasts twice as long. All dragons are between levels 6 to 18 and all of their attacks are ranged. Cloud Drake= |cs = 4 |hp = 3500 (+ 240 per level) |damage = 50 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = 5:00 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Cloud Drake has the fastest movement and attack speed, delivering high DPS to single targets while being better at chasing than other dragons. |-|Infernal Drake= |cs = 4 |hp = 3500 (+ 240 per level) |damage = 100 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = 5:00 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Infernal Drake deals AoE attacks, but can otherwise be considered the most generic of the elemental drakes. |-|Mountain Drake= |cs = 4 |hp = 3850 (+ 264 per level) |damage = 150 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 41 + |magicresist = 50 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = 5:00 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Mountain Drake has slow, AoE, hard hitting attacks. It has the greatest health, armor and magic resist of elemental dragons. Its significant toughness makes it harder to secure, giving the opposition a longer opportunity to contest. |-|Ocean Drake= one target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. |level = 6-15 |gold = 100 |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = 3500 (+ 240 per level) |damage = 100 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = 5:00 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Ocean Drake's '''auto attacks the target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. This limits its target's ability to disengage quickly, making it more vulnerable to ambush. Getting this drake to attack an enemy for the slow can be potentially useful during a fight. |-|Elder Dragon= |cs = 4 |hp = 6400 + 180 per minute before it spawns |healthregen = 250 |damage = 150 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 120 + |magicresist = 70 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = Spawns each time after 35 minutes |respawntime = 6:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} '''Elder Dragon is a much more powerful caliber of dragon, requiring multiple champions to secure quickly. Due to its durability and the strength of the reward, attempting to kill an Elder Dragons usually prompts the enemy team to contest the kill. Therefore, teams wishing to slay it must take great caution when doing so while the majority of the enemy team is alive, much like . |-| Old Dragon= * Before patch V6.9, the Dragon was a unique monster. |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |monstertype = Epic, Large |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 }} Dragons are among the most powerful neutral monsters in Summoner's Rift. Slaying a dragon grants the team one of the buffs. The levels of dragons range from 6 to 18. ;Background The scent of chaos fuels the flames in the heart of the '''Dragon'. Drawn to this war-torn land, the mightiest of beasts has settled deep within the Summoner's Rift, awaiting the next great war. To those who wake this slumbering ancient, beware: for his sharp teeth and suffocating breath have been tempered by the bravest of champions, and yet it is he that still thrives in the depths of the Rift.'' Abilities Shared Combat Mechanics * When a dragon starts fighting, it takes flight, nearby enemies. * Dragons have 30% armor penetration. * The basic attacks of dragons deal bonus physical damage equal to . * Dragons have a called , which grants them a buff against enemies with Dragon Slayer stacks. This buff gives 20% bonus damage and 7% damage reduction per stack. This does not apply to the Elder Dragon. * If the team that slays a dragon has a lower average level than that of their opponents, Dragon grants per average level difference. * Bonus experience is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, equal to 15% per number of levels behind the dragon squared, up to a maximum of 200%. Gameplay Spawning Mechanics At 5:00 into the game, an elemental drake of a random type spawns in the dragon camp. If it is slain, another random elemental drake spawns after 5 minutes; this continues until the game reaches 35 minutes. The same type cannot spawn more than 3 times. After 35 minutes have elapsed, the next dragon with be the . If it is killed, another spawns after 6 minutes, and so on. The next dragon to spawn has their insignia noted in both the spawn timer and the wall of the alcove. Notes * Most will not block the dragon's at the start of the fight. However, and will be able to parry the with and respectively, which is considered as a disabling effect. is also able to dodge the disable by basic attacking Dragon once, then using to dash through him. * Dragons' basic attacks are treated as spells. They're not affected by effects that reduce or block basic attack damage, such as passive and , and they can be blocked by . * old lore actually explained a bit of Dragon physiology. Dragons have a form of sexual dimorphism, where the females are always born with an 'Elemental Rune' for a heart (which corresponds to one of the four Elemental Dragons we see in-game). In Shyvana's case, she was born with a fire rune. ** Knowing this, it may be possible that all four of the Elemental Dragons are female, while the Elder Dragon is actually a male, due to the fact that only females correspond to an element. Strategy * Killing dragons is one of the main tasks of the . They often require assistance from their team, particularly from the bottom or middle lanes. This is the reason why there are usually two champions in the lower half of the map. It's easier for the jungler to kill a dragon with two allies instead of one to back him up. * When a team attempts to kill a dragon it usually gets weakened during the fight. Due to the nature of the dragon pit, the team attempting the kill has limited escape paths. For this reason it's usually a good idea to gank the enemy team when they're trying to kill a dragon. A good gank may score several kills, steal the dragon kill, or both. * Finish off dragons (and other epic monsters) with , or other true damage abilities (e.g. or ). These abilities deal a lot of damage in a single hit, which makes it very difficult to steal the kill. Tips to prepare dragon ganks * Have a ward in the river close to the dragon camp entrance that provides complete vision the pit, this will reveal enemies attempting to kill the dragon while also spotting enemies standing guard at the entrance. The is a good way to ward Dragon, but while it provides vision in front of the dragon pit, it fails to provide vision inside the pit itself. Tips to prevent dragon ganks * Use a or to check for wards before attempting to kill a dragon, do not destroy wards unless you absolutely must eliminate their vision. * Eliminate the bottom lane enemies and then attack the dragon with the help of your bottom lane teammates. The enemy middle lane and jungler are usually not strong enough to fight three champions at once. * If you are , lure the dragon out of its pit. This makes the dragon chase you into the river, making it harder for the enemy team to steal it by engaging over the wall of the dragon pit. Dragon Recommendations is useful for both teams regardless of their gold lead or deficit; leading teams can create pressure, split push, and rotate around the map faster for positioning, while trailing teams can still use it to expand vision, respond to split pushing, and position defensively. * Even with a single stack, Cloud Drake can be very powerful in split push compositions, especially if it's denied to the enemy team. is considered by many players the strongest dragon due to its raw power boost. If viable, contest the dragon at all cost. * In the early game, the percentage increased won't make a difference, but the Infernal Drake's ''' late game power is massive. is very powerful for siege compositions looking to take objectives, it also makes easier to secure. is deceptively powerful during the laning phase; the healing during downtime allows less assertive laners to extend their presence where they otherwise couldn't. * Another benefit of '''Ocean Drakes is the ability to mitigate damage against poke comps, forcing the enemy team to spend more mana and delaying or even preventing potential flanks. * When stacking multiple Drakes, try and play them to your team's advantage (e.g. multiple Infernal for team fighting, multiple Cloud for roaming and split pushing, etc.). Trivia * Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game with scaling and (after level 9). * A layer of Elder Dragon’s roar came from using a violin bow across chicken wire and a trashcan.Dragon SFX Development * If and Elder Dragon have a 1v1 fight at Baron pit, Baron Nashor will lose. Ask Riot: Dragon vs Baron ** Elder Drake’s HP regen is so high (250 HP per second) that Baron can’t even deal damage to him. Media Music= ;Related Music Worlds 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Gallery= Dragon concept 01.jpg|Dragon Concept Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon Model Dragon All Render.png|All Dragon Models Summoner's Rift Update Creature Dragon.png|Dragon Update Concept 1 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Dragon Color.png|Dragon Update Concept 2 Dragon Splash concept 01.jpg|Dragon Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Cesar Rosolino) Ionia Market.jpg|Market being attacked by Dragon Dragon Infernal model 01.jpg|Infernal Drake Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Aspect of the Dragon screenshot.png|Champion with the 'Aspect of the Dragon' buff Worlds 2017 concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 05.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 06.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 07.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 08.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dragon Elder model 01.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 1 (by Riot Artist Francis Tneh) Dragon Elder model 02.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 2 (by Riot Artist Francis Tneh) Dragon Elder model 03.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 3 (by Riot Artist Francis Tneh) Dragon Elder model 04.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 4 (by Riot Artist Shawn Kok) Dragon Elder model 05.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 5 (by Riot Artist Shawn Kok) Dragon Elder model 06.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 6 (by Riot Artist Shawn Kok) Dragon Elder model 07.jpg|Elder Dragon Model 7 (by Riot Artist Shawn Kok) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0906 Dragon.png|Dragon ProfileIcon1597 Flame Dragon.png|Flame Dragon Patch History buff, see the Dragon Slayer patch history. ;V8.23 * Elemental drakes ** Respawn time reduced to 5 minutes from 6. ** First drake spawn increased to 5:00 from 2:30. ** Kill gold increased to from . ** Experience increased to from . * ** Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 8. ;V8.19 * Now says if Dragon was stolen. ;V8.7 - April 5th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where the took bonus damage from behind periodically, as though it had Eye mechanic. ;V8.4 * Elder Dragon respawn time reduced to 8 minutes from 10. ;V6.22 * ** No longer deals more damage and takes less damage based on how many elemental drakes your team has secured. ;V6.9 * is now randomly one of the following dragon that grants a unique stacking buff: ** *** Grants + % and . ** *** Grants + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** *** Grants + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** *** Every seconds, restores and . ** After the 35 minute mark, only the will spawn. It grants a 120 second buff that increases other dragon's buff by 50% while also granting a burning effect on basic attacks. *** Basic attacks and spells burn the target for (45 slain) (+ 45 per Elemental Dragon Mark) damage over 3 seconds and increases the strength of Elemental Dragon buffs by 50%. This stack only lasts 120 seconds or until death. ** Enhanced : + % and . ** Enhanced : + % bonus damage to epic monsters and turrets as true damage. ** Enhanced : + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Enhanced : Every seconds, restores and . ;V6.3 * Dragon's Wrath / (second stack) ** Basic attacks burn turrets for 10 - 180 over 2 seconds. * Dragon's Dominance / (fourth stack) ** You take 20% less damage from turrets. ;V5.14 * Dragon timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Dragon now has a new global death sound. ;V5.9 * Attack speed increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 100 from 75. ;V5.8 * Dragon's Might / (first stack). ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher. ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than ). ;V5.5 * Buff Counter for Spectator was added. ;V5.2 * Attack range increased to 500 from 350. * Attack speed increased (base damage has been reduced so that overall damage-per-second remains the same). ;V5.1 * Now knocks away wards when he's at (or moves to) his starting location. * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change made in patch V4.21. ;V4.21 * Fireball is now treated as a spell and not an auto attack (can be spell shielded). * Fireballs track the target like a normal attack or targeted spell. * will always finish his attack before switching targets. * no longer gets stuck outside his pit when hit with terrain abilities. * once again drops a soul for . * buffs: ** 6% attack damage and ability power from 8%. ** (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to turrets. ** (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters. ;V4.20 * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power. ** (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters. ** (3 stacks): +5% movement speed. ** (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings. ** (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. * no longer gives global gold but still awards experience and a small amount of gold to the slayer. * The experience grants to the killing team has been reduced by 50%. ;V4.10 * Base gold increased to from . * Gold per level reduced to from . ;V4.7 * Global gold reward increased to from . * Fixed a bug where abilities that dealt damage based on maximum monster health were being calculated on base health instead of actual maximum health (this is a mid-lategame buff in all affected cases). ;V4.5 * Attack damage reduced to 110 from 145. * Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to , increasing by of the target's current health}} every level after level 9. * basic attacks no longer deals attack speed slow. * basic attacks reduces damage dealt by 20%. * Gains 13 armor and magic resist per level after level 9. ;V3.14 * Dragon level minimum: 6, maximum: 15 * Dragon local XP: 150 to 510 based on Dragon's level, divided between nearby allied champions. * Dragon global gold: to based on Dragon's level given to all allied champions. * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference. * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra). ;V1.0.0.152 * Base health increased to 3500 from 3200. * Health per minute increased to 240 from 220. * Attack range reduced to 350 from 500. ;V1.0.0.133 * Fixed the tooltip of the burning debuff. ;V1.0.0.130 * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. ;V1.0.0.110 * is now immune to disables. ;V1.0.0.108 * Global gold reward reduced to from . * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. ;V1.0.0.107 * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. * Global gold reward increased to from . ;V1.0.0.70 * Now spawns at 2:30. ;V1.0.0.63 * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5. * Global gold reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. ;V0.8.21.110 * AoE DoT reduced to 15 every second over 4 seconds from 20 every second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Base health increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to from . * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Now scales per player level and gives global and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. * Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Removed from the . ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Gold reward reduced to from . }} de:Drache es:Dragón fr:Dragon pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Дракон zh:Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Epic monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters